totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Najbardziej bolesna retrospekcja
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 10 Chris siedzi zabarykadowany w szafie z rondlem na głowie i z miotłą w ręku Chris: Jest tam Beth?! Ona mnie dorwie! A ja nie chcę by debiutowała. Jest koszmarna... Cóż. Puki jej nie ma czas przypomnieć co było ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers. Poznaliśmy jak wygląda życie celebryty w trzech krokach. Przed tym Arthur i Vera oraz Courtney i Brooke skłucili się na temat strategii w programie. Bridgette dalej sprawiała, że życie Lindsay było koszmarem, a Philip i Ivan znowu nie wnieśli niczego ciekawego do gry. Vera i Arthur rozmyślali kto może być zdrajcą. U Łamag Heather, Atlantha, Noah i Cody rozmyślali jak się pozbyć Moreno z gry. Heather już nie wymyślała tak przebiegłych strategii. Tyler został wykluczony z tych rozmów, a Cody i Noah mu pomagali. Zadanie było podzielone na trzy etapy. W pierwszym etapie zmierzyli się ze sobą Moreno i Courtney. Moreno oszukiwał i mimo tego, że przybiegł jako pierwszy to Gwiazdy wygrały tą część wyzwania. Drugi etap polegał na odnalezieniu markowego buta między podróbkami na wysypisku śmieci. Lindsay wyrzuciła prawdziwy but i doprowadziła tym samym, że to Heather i Kathy wygrały drugą część zadania. Trzecia część polegała na wymyśleniu przemówieniu kończącego karierę. Philip był wyjątkowo szczery w swoich odczuciach i nie zostawił na nikim suchej nitki, a Cody zaprezentował się o dziwo wspaniale, tym samym wygrywając dla Łamag całe zadanie. Na ceremonii Gwiazd odpadła Lindsay, ale Philip sam odszedł dzięki czemu Lindsay została w programie. Cóż. Zostało ich już tylko szesnaścioro. Kto znowu pokaże coś nowego? A kogo zadziwi dzisiejsze zadanie? Tego dowiecie się już dzisiaj w najbardziej dziwnym i mokrym odcinku Stars vs. Losers! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Barak Łamag 120px Katie próbuje przynieść Moreno sok, jednak Moreno do niej podchodzi i zabiera jej tacę Moreno: Kochana? Co ty robisz? Katie: Chciałem ci przynieść sok. Myślałam, że chcesz. Moreno: Oczywiście, że chcę, ale od czego mam nogi. Katie: Od ostatnich tygodni nie dawałeś tego po sobie poznać. Moreno: Wiem i bardzo mi przykro. Katie: Uderzyłeś się w głowę? Moreno zamilkł, a po chwili zaczął całować Katie (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Postępowałem niewłaściwie! Nie chciałem sobie wmówić, że czuje coś do Katie. Niech tylko ktoś spróbuje ją skrzywdzić, a ja już poznam ich z moją zemstą! Katie... coś jest w niej cudownego. Katie: Pocałowałeś mnie? Moreno: Nie podobało ci się to? Katie: Było cudownie, ale nie myślałam, że mnie to spotka... Moreno: Zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze. Katie: Naprawdę? Dzięki Moreno. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. (pokój zwierzeń)Katie: Moreno mnie zadziwia. Szczególnie jego pocałunek. Nie myślałam, że on czuje coś do mnie większego niż przyjaźń. Cieszę się. Nigdy szczególnie nie czułam tego do kogoś innego. To jest takie cieplutkie... Heather, Atlantha i Tyler rozmawiają jak pozbyć się Moreno Heather: Mówię wam! To nam pomoże! Atlantha: Na prawdę chcesz wbić szpile w serce Moreno? Heather: Tak. On zawalił swoją część zadania... Atlantha: Ale on przecież kocha Katie... Heather: Słucham? Możesz powtórzyć to co właśnie powiedziałaś? Atlantha: Powiedziałam, że Moreno zadurzył się w Katie. Tyler: Serio? Nie widać tego po nich. Atlantha włączyła telewizor, na którym leciała scena, gdzie Moreno i Katie się całują. Heather: Czekaj... to leci na żywo? Atlantha: Teoretycznie tak, ale naprawdę leci z dziesięcio minutowym opóźnieniem.. Tyler: Skąd ty to wiesz? Altantha: Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja mam zamiar dowiedzieć się, kto jest zdrajcą. Heather uklękła przed Atlanthą Heather: Co jeszcze wiesz?! Atlantha: W drużynie Gwiazd tworzą się dwa wielkie sojusze. Podejrzewam, że Bridgette za niedługo do niego dołączy. Wtedy decydującym głosem w ich drużynie byłby Ivan. Heather: Ivan? Atlantha: Dokładnie... Arthur, Vera i Lindsay już mają własny sojusz. Jeżeli Ivan przejdzie do jakiejkolwiek drużyny spowoduje to, że drużyna będzie podzielona w stosunku 4:2, a jak na to wychodzi sojusz z Ivanem zajdzie spokojnie do rozłączenia drużyn. Tyler i Heather siedzą jak wmurowani (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Co to miało być?! Ona perfekcyjnie rozpracowała plany naszych przeciwników. Może ona nie jest taka niewinna na jaką się wydaje, a to znaczy, że nie odpadła celowo w The Shopping Time! A to znaczy, że dobrze, że mam ją u swojego boku! Dzięki ci. (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Wiem, że się zdradziłam, ale Heather i Tyler są mi teraz wyjątkowo potrzebni. Jeżeli zaciągnę do sojuszu Noah, albo Codiego to również zyskamy jednogłosową większość, czyli odpadną Katie, Moreno, Aaron i może Kathy. Ważne, żeby nie dopuścić do eliminacji w najbliższych odcinkach. W sumie jest nas jeszcze dużo, a rozwiązanie drużyn nie nastąpi prędko... Heather: Masz jeszcze jakieś plany? Atlantha: Co do naszej drużyny to... Obraz powoli przechodził w czerń. Nikt nie chciał słuchać dalszych wywodów Atlanthy na temat jej strategii. Tymczasem Aaron i Kathy czekali, aż Katie wejdzie do części kuchennej Kathy: Myślisz, że robimy dobrze?! Aaron: A wolisz, żeby Moreno do końca wyprał mózg Katie?! Kathy: No nie... ale wiesz... Aaron: To zaszło za daleko... musimy to zrobić! Twarz Aarona była poważna, po chwili jednak Katie weszła, a Aaron nie zwrócił na nią największej uwagi... Kathy: Aaron...? Aaron: Tak? Kathy: Dlaczego... no wiesz co... Aaron: Stremowałem się... Kathy: Stremowałeś się w takim momencie?! Kathy zaczęła patelnią okładać Aarona, a Katie beztrosko się temu przyglądała z boku, podjadając chipsy Katie: Co on takiego zrobił, że aż próbujesz popełnić morderstwo? Kathy: Chcieliśmy cię zamknąć w szafie, żebyś oderwała się od Moreno... Katie: Że co?! (pokój zwierzeń)Kathy: Głupia ja... Kathy: Aaron.... uciekamy! Kathy złamała Aarona za koszule i wyniosła go z pokoju... Noah i Cody tymczasem weszli do czegoś co przypominało kuchnie Noah: Co im się stało? Katie: Długo by tłumaczyć... chcieli mnie zakneblować i wrzucić do szafy bym nie przebywała czasu z Moreno... Cody: Ok. Wiesz. Przykro im pewnie z tego, że opuściłaś ich. Katie: Ja nikogo nie opuściłam... ja tylko zakochałam się. Zresztą. Czułam się przy nich jak piąte koło u wozu. Cody: Nie zadręczaj się... Noah: Zakochałaś się?! W Moreno! Katie: Tak... Cody: Gratuluje! Noah: Co robisz?! Nie gratuluj jej! Cody: Dlaczego? Noah: Ma teraz w sobie krew Moreno... Katie: Jak myślicie... ja się nie mieszam. Katie wyszła z kuchni, a Noah i Cody siedzieli tam i dyskutowali. Dom Gwiazd 120px Lindsay siedzi na tarasie, a pocieszają ją Arthur i Vera Vera: Nie martw się... mogło być gorzej. Arthur: Tak. Mogłaś już się wylegiwać w Japonii... Lindsay: Wiem, nie o to chodzi... mój palec! Uderzyłam się w go! Lindsay płaczę jeszcze głośniej Arthur: Hej... to ty się nie przejmujesz tym co stało się ostatnio? Lindsay: A co stało się ostatnio? Vera: Wywalili cię! Lindsay: Czekaj... to dlaczego ja tu... Vera: Philip się wycofał... Lindsay: Aaa! Ale mój palec! Lindsay zdejmuje but a na nim wielki robal gryzie jej paluch Arthur: Fu! Co to jest? Robak: Hej... jestem Robak Steve. Znajomi mówią do mnie Robak. Macie jakieś zlecenia.... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Czy ja oszalałem, czy ten robak mówi?! Vera złapała stopę Lindsay i zaczęła krzyczeć na robaka Vera: Ty mówisz?! Robak: Wow... ty też mówisz, a nie podniecam się tym.. Arthur: Ale jak to możliwe... Duncan z za tarasu wyrzuca radioaktywne odpady do wielkiej dziury Vera: Dlatego... Robak: Mniam. Naskórek. Masz może sól? Lindsay: Tak, proszę! Lindsay obsypuje robaka solą, on schodzi z palca Robak: Mordercy! Aaa! Robak zaczął tonąć we własnej pianie. Po chwili już go nie było Arthur: To da się logicznie wytłumaczyć... Lindsay: Tak jak fakt, że Zielona Izzy wyszła za zmutowanego goryla geniusza i żyją teraz gdzieś na wyspie? Arthur: Tak... co tam prawa natury... Vera: Wiem to od pierwszego odcinka... Lindsay: Co?! To jakiś serial? Z nie wiadomo skąd dobiega śmiech Lindsay: Hej?! Co to było. Na Lindsay spada wielkie logo z napisem "O Lindsay!" Arthur: To było dziwne. Vera: Może zaciągnijmy Lindsay do środka, bo jeszcze na nas to spadnie... Lindsay, Arthur i Vera uciekają do środka. Tymczasem Bridgette podeszła do Brooke i Courtney Bridgette: Hej! Brooke: Hej Bridgette. Courtney: Słuchamy. Czego chcesz? Bridgette: Chcę zawrzeć z wami sojusz. Courtney: Sojusz? Sama sobie już nie radzisz? Bridgette: Chodzi o to, że chcę dobić Lindsay! Potrzebuje do tego waszej pomocy. Brooke: To świetnie! Courtney: Mamy jednak jedno ale... Bridgette: Tak? Courtney: Jeżeli w drużynie zostaniemy tylko we trzy idziesz na pierwszy ogień. Ok? Bridgette: Ehh... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: I co mam zrobić? Sytuacja w drużynie zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej nieprzyjemna. Z jednej strony ta głupia Lindsay i jej sojusz, a z drugiej strony Courtney i jej sojusz. Co począć. Wybieram opcję w której wyrzucę Lindsay... Bridgette: Zgoda... Courtney i Brooke wstają Courtney: A więc witaj sojuszniczko. Brooke: Tak! Courtney: Ale w takim razie to Ivan zadecyduje... ciekawe, gdzie teraz jest. Ivan siedzi na dachu. Jest smutny i zły. Wkrótce na dach weszła Lindsay Lindsay: Emm... to nie ogródek? Nie no... hej... eee... Isan? Ivan: Ivan!!! Lindsay: Racja. Co robisz też się zgubiłeś w drodze do ogródka? Ivan: Nie... nie mam z kim rozmawiać... Lindsay: Jak to. Jest tu sześć innych osób. Chyba... nie jestem dobra z matematyki... Ivan: To jasne, że teraz będziecie mnie przeciągać na swoje strony... mój głos jest decydujący... Lindsay zastanowiła się Lindsay: Serio? A nie Chrisa? Ivan: A ilu nas jest... Lindsay: 6? Ivan: Siedmiu! Bridgette jest w sojuszu z Courtney! Słyszałem! Więc wasz sojusz i ich sojusz oraz ja! Lindsay: To źle! Ivan: Bardzo idiotko! Lindsay: Aaa... Nagle rozległ się alarm. Niebo zachmurzyło się, a w morzu, które otaczało wyspę trwał sztorm Port 120px 120px Chris stoi obok wielkiego drewnianego statku z fajką z której wylatują bąbelki Chris: Witajcie! Widzicie jaki szaleje sztorm? Bridgette: Widzimy... i powoli zaczynamy rozumieć po co nas tutaj sprowadziłeś. Chris: Tak? Po co? Bridgette: Znając życie odegramy coś z In The Sea. Stawiam, że coś z Klątwy Posejdona tak? Teoretycznie nigdy nie zrobiliśmy tego zadania... Duncan: Możecie mi podziękować! Chris: Jak już Bridgette zdradziła cały mój plan... w sumie dzisiaj odegramy zapomnianą Klątwe Posejdona z In The Sea... ale więcej jak wejdziecie na statek... Wszyscy nieco przerażeni weszli na pokład Statek 120px 120px Wszyscy próbują się czegoś trzymać w chwiejącym się statku, popychanym przez fale. Heather: Co to ma być?! To jest niebezpieczne! Ivan: Przesadziłeś... Chris: Właśnie... kto z waszych drużyn będzie sprzątać pokład? Gwiazdy (bez Ivana): Ivan! Ivan: Hę?! Czekajcie! Nie! Chris: Świetnie Ivan! A z Łamag? Aaron: Katie! Heather: Popieram! Łamagi (oprócz Moreno i Katie): Katie! Moreno: Moja pani będzie myć pokład?! Doigracie się! (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: To Aaron zaczął, ale on jest statystycznie nieszkodliwy... czas wyrzucić Heather... już ja dopilnuje jak to zrobić i mam swoje wtyczki... Chris: Ivan, Katie! Oto mopy i wiadra! Chris podaje Ivanowi i Katie mopy i wiadra Chris: Zasady są proste. Kto najdłużej się utrzyma wygrywa! Chris wybiegł ze statku i odciął linę. Statek mimowolnie ruszył na otwarte morze Courtney: Co to ma być?! Co Chris sobie... Brooke: Courtney! Uważaj! Brook próbowała złapać Courtney, ale nie udało jej się to. Courtney wypadła za burtę i zniknęła Brooke: Courtney! Bridgette: Świetnie... Teraz jest nas szóstka na dziewiątkę... Ivan i Katie biegali mimo szturmu z miotłami Ivan: Tak właściwie dlaczego to robimy?! Katie: Ja mam to wiedzieć? I tak się utopimy. Ivan: No raczej... przecież nie mamy szans! Katie: Po co to robić! Katie wrzuciła miotłę, gdy naglę uderzył ją maszt i wpadła do wody. Wskoczył za nią Moreno. Ivan przerażony, ale obojętny patrzy na to. Ivan: No już, już sprzątam! Nie bij mnie Posejdonie! Noah: Świetnie... siedem do sześciu... i straciliśmy całą naszą przewagę... Cody: Co nie? Spokojnie mogliśmy to wygrać. Mieliśmy taką przewagę. Noah: Jak spadnie jeszcze jedna osoba będzie remis z Gwiazdami... Tymczasem trzymając się razem Arthur, Vera i Lindsay unikają wszystkiego co mogło by ich ściągnąć do wody Lindsay: Wiecie? To zaczyna być fajne! Vera: Fajne?! Gdzie! Lindsay przeskakuje nad skrzynią Lindsay: Jak w Wesołym Miasteczku! Arthur: I tak już zostało siedem Łamag... Vera: Wiem, ale... Arthur odepchnął Vere, sam został jednak zepchnięty do wody Vera: Arthur! Nie! Lindsay: Mówiłam, żeby ćwiczył, ale po co mnie słuchać...! Vera: Cię to śmieszy?! Lindsay: Nie... Chwile później Heather i Atlantha oglądają wpadającego do wody Tylera Atlantha: Sześć do pięciu dla nas... super! Heather: Tak... teraz spróbujmy to utrzymać... Atlantha: To będzie trudne. Heather: Dlaczego? Statek bardzo mocno przechyla na jedną, a potem jeszcze mocniej na drugą stronę. Nikt jednak nie spadł. Atlantha: Widzisz? Heather: Racja... wiesz... Wiadro z ośmiornicą spadło na Heather. Z bólu zaczęła biegać w około, aż wypadła za burtę Atlantha: A jednak mamy remis... Noah: I co teraz... Atlantha: Może to! Atlantha zaczęła całować Noah, aż wielki maszt zrzucił ich oboje Cody: Została nas trójka... jak świetnie. Gwiazdy znowu wygrywają! Kathy: I o dziwo Noah i Atlantha pocałowali się'' Aaron: Nie spodziewałem się tego... Cody: Wy nad tym myślicie, gdy sztorm jest coraz gorszy?! Kathy: A o czym? Im mniej tym większa możliwość, że wygramy! Cody: Pod jakim względem?! Kathy: Mniejsza możliwość by spaść! Cody: Właśnie większa! Tymczasem Brooke i Bridegtte razem przeskakują przez kolejne beczki Bridgette: Co mamy robić?! Brooke: Wygrać to nareszcie! Bridgette: Jak? Brooke: Jest nas pięcioro na trzech. Naprawdę mamy teraz wielkie szanse by wygrać! Bridgette: Wiesz? Mam wątpliwości... raczej ta wielka beka... Brooke: Jaka wielka beka?! Bridgette: O ta! Bridgette i Brooke zostały potrącone przez wypadającą wielką beczkę i razem woadły do wody Chris: To dobre! One się naprawdę starają. Więc na statku pozostało sześć osób. Trzy Gwiazdy i Trzy Łamagi. Kto wygra? To już za chwile! Przerwa Lektor: Czy jesteście ciekawi, jak potoczy się walka między nastolatkami? W nowej serii Island of Destiny. Czternaścioro nastolatków zostało wysłanych na wyspie. Do wygrania jest wspaniała nagroda, ale jaka? Nikt tego nie wie! Kto wygra pojedynek Blood vs. Emilith? Co Jeep myśli o Emilith? To już wkrótce w Island of Destiny Koniec Przerwy Vera i Lindsay razem unikają skrzynek, gdy w wiadrze pucując pokład przelatuje koło nich Ivan Vera: Hej?! Co on robi? Lindsay: Chyba miał szorować pokład, ale nie jestem pewna... Vera: Ale dlaczego niby... Chris! Lindsay: Co? Vera: On nie myje pokładu, tylko sprawia, że jest śliski1 dlatego te skrzynie tak tutaj latają! Lindsay: Wow! Jakaś ty mądra... Vera: Musimy wejść wyżej! Inaczej te skrzynie w końcu nas wyrzucą poza pokład... Lindsay i Vera zaczęły się wspinać po maszcie Cody: Co one robią?! Aaron: Nie wiem, ale tu też nie jest za bezpiecznie... Kathy: Może... Skrzynia popchnęła Kathy, a ona wpadła do wody Aaron: Kathy... Cody: Musimy iść do górrrrrrr... Cody również wpadł do wody, a Ivan ślizgał się w wiaderku po pokładzie Ivan: Posejdonie! Nie bij... Aaron: To jakiś dom wariatów! Ivan: Nie mów tak! Posejdon się wścieknie! Aaron: Posejdon nie istnieje! Z wody wyłania się wielka postać Posejdon: Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto nie istnieje? Aaron: Nie... Posejdon: A więc won z mojego królestwa! Posejdon wyrzucił Aarona na plaże Plaża 120px 120px Chris i wszyscy rozbitkowie mokrzy siedzą na plaży Chris: Jak długo można... chwile po tych słowach z nieba spadł Aaron i wbił się w piach Kathy: Aaron! Aaron: Tak! To ja... Chris: A więc wszystko jasne... mimo przeciwności losu to Gwiazdy wygrały, a na ceremonii zobaczymy Łamagi! Brooke: Nareszcie! Bridgette:' Należało nam się to wreszcie... Arthur: A co z Verą, Lindsay i Ivanem? Z nieba spadł maszt z Lindsay i Verą, oraz wiadro z lekko zgniecionym Ivanem Arthur: Co mu się stało? Vera: Obraził Posejdona, a on mu odpłacił. Lindsay: Żyjemy! Ceremonia 120px Dziewięć Łamag siedzi już w Opuszczonym Amfiteatrze. Chris przychodzi do nich z Ośmioma Gwiazdami i Czerwonym Krzyżykiem, który oznacza eliminacje Chris: Przyznam, że przegraliście dzisiaj w wielkim stylu... Zbliżenie na Aarona w gipsie Aaron: Daruj sobie! Chris: Spokojnie, spokojnie. Nikt nie chcę twojej krzywdy tutaj, chociaż widzowie ją uwielbiają! Aaron: Ani się waż... Chris: Jak chcesz... mimo tego! Łap Gwiazdę! Chris rzucił Gwiazdą w Aarona, a ona wbiła mu się w twarz Noah: Jak miło. Kathy: Nam tak nie zrobisz prawda? Chris: Nie, ale mimo wszystko... łapcie gwiazdy! Noah i Kathy złapali gwiazdy Atlantha:'''Hej... '''Chris: Tak? Atlantha: A może teraz ja dostanę ten symbol nietykalności. Chris: W sumie... Chris rzuca Atlanthcie Gwiazdę Atlantha: Hura... Noah: Fajnie... tylko dlaczego... Chris: Cody, Tyler! Łapcie! Cody i Tyler łapią Gwiazdy Noah: Przerwałeś mi kwestię! Chris: A kto chcę cię słuchać? Noah: Ja! Kathy: So Forever Alone.... Chris: Dobra... w sumie teraz czas na Moreno! Moreno łapie Gwiazdę Moreno: To było jasne... Noah: Fajnie... Chris: Heather czy Katie? Katie: Co? Znowu chcecie mnie wywalić?! Heather: Kto... Moreno! Moreno: Nikt nie będzie obrażać Katie... Chris: Ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do... Katie! Zaskoczeni! Zapadła grobowa cisza... Atlantha: Zaskoczenie... Heather: Ale jak to?! Mój sojusz był taki silny!!! Moreno: Podziękuj wiesz komu... Heather: A więc... Ochroniarze zabrali Heather do Wagonika i po chwili widać było jak szybuje w powietrzu Chris: Cóż. I tak zeszliśmy do Piętnastki. Kto kolejny pożegna się z programem i co knuje Moreno? Moreno: Przekonacie się w kolejnym złowieszczym odcinku Stars vs. Losers! Chris: Dzięki... Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers